


the feeling of a familiar horror

by hanorganaas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Feels, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Made Myself Cry, I hate myself, Tragedy, Why Did I Write This?, y'all will cry with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 09:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: What if Tony disintegrated at the end of Infinity War instead of Peter?





	the feeling of a familiar horror

**Author's Note:**

> This plot idea was bugging me for a week and usually my AUS are fixits but this time my ideas weren't so nice and I'm sorry.
> 
> Obviously warning for on-screen and off-screen character death.

“Mr. Stark?”

Peter had only watched one person in his life die in front of him. He was 14 years old, managing through the rough waters of puberty and these new found powers he developed overnight. Between growing up and maintaining his grades, those should have been the catalysts of his stress.

Instead he was on a dark street of Queens, in the middle of the road trying to keep his Uncle Ben who had just been shot in a robbery gone wrong awake. Peter tried everything, shaking him, talking to him, even slapped him once. Yet everything he tried failed, and as the seconds passed the more helpless he felt. Eventually Uncle Ben managed to gain one last bit of strength to tell Peter how proud he was of him before dying in his arms.

It took Peter a long time to recover from the event. He was too young to remember his father, so Ben was the only father he knew. He was the one who took him to Mets games, kicked around a Soccer Ball with him in the front yard, and helped him build machines. The loss was crippling and devistating, leaving him to keep isolated from even his best friend Ned. Peter wasn’t sure if he would recover from such a loss. 

That was until Tony Stark came into his life. 

Suddenly, Peter had a father again. Tony took him to Baseball games in seats by home plate, let Ned and Peter hang out in the lab to do science projects occasionally helping the boys. Sure they didn’t kick around a Soccer Ball in the front yard, but, he guessed he could consider flying around New York in his Spider-Man suit with Tony as Iron Man flying behind him as that. 

Tony couldn’t fill the void in his heart Uncle Ben had left, but he was a good father figure to have in his Uncle’s absence.

And now, it was happening again.

Peter felt the danger coming the moment Doctor Strange turned to dust. His Spider Senses were on fire. At first Peter thought he was next, he could feel his heartbeat beginning to speed and the air catch in his lungs. He knew he wasn’t going to take this with composure. But it never came, instead a voice jerked him out of his thoughts.

“Aw shit.”

When Peter turned his head he took a sharp breath. He didn’t look at Tony’s face, or the wound Thanos had given him, no the only thing Peter caught sight of was Stark’s iron clad hand fading into dust, just like the rest of the little group on this planet did just moments ago.

It must have been the realization that the great superhero, genius and face of the Avengers was about to die, lightyears away from home away from his teammates friends and his future wife without saying goodbye, but in defeat he collapsed down on a pile of rubble.

And that’s when Peter lost it.

He wasn’t on Titan anymore, a responsible hero, an Avengers. He was on the street in Queens, a child about to become a man begging his dying Uncle to hold on. Now it was harder to breathe as a sob escaped his throat. He was experiencing that same horror all over again.

Peter felt himself grabbing onto Tony, holding onto dear life. He thought irrationally, maybe, he could hold him together. By the time he wrapped his arms around his mentor’s neck his whole arm and almost his neck was gone. Peter could barely see, his vision was blurry with his tears.

“Don’t go Mr. Stark,” He begged over and over again, “please don’t go. I need you here.”

Tony managed to wrap the arm he had left around Peter patting him on the shoulder. He was holding on, just a little, maybe to give one last sense of comfort before fading to dust. 

“You don’t need me anymore kid,” Tony assured him, “You’re an Avenger now, you are strong enough to defend the damn universe, now kick some ass and make me proud.”

And just like that, like a building imploding on itself or a statue finally giving into the weight of erosion, Tony turned into dust and crumpled into pieces. Peter fell forward, his hands dirty by what was left of his mentor and the dirt of the planet.

Everything was quiet now. He couldn’t hear anything, not even the wind, the only other survivor telling him it's too late, or the sound of his own screaming. And the silence was almost deafening as he tried to gain composure.

It had happened now, twice. He looked up to someone, he admired them, and then they were taken from him. He barely made it through grieving through Uncle Ben the first time, he wasn’t sure how he was going to do it again. 

But had to.

He wasn’t a child anymore, he was an Avenger and Avengers didn’t have time to grieve. If Peter wanted to protect everyone else who remained alive he would find a way….

Even if his heart was shattered to pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts at
> 
> http://melindamaay.co.vu/


End file.
